Erebós Y Nix - Nacidos del Caos, Dioses de la Oscuridad
by annettevazquez114
Summary: Dylan Dunbar y Holland White chicos problema como los apodan las personas, estos chicos son los claros ejemplos de que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una alma gemela rondando por todo el mundo, se les dice que ellos no lo tienen y por eso los tratan como marginados, que pasa si no es así y si todo en lo que creemos desaparece, pues ellos dos se verán afectados al no encontrar una.


**_Capitulo Uno_**

 ** _Narrador: Dylan Dunbar_**

Ha vuelto, esta canción de electro pop molesta y persistente. No puedo sacar la de mi cabeza, y no sé de dónde viene. Nunca lo había escuchado antes. Bueno, eso es una mentira, la tengo, suena a repetidamente en mi cabeza y ha estado en los últimos meses. Pero, no sé qué es ni de dónde viene porque no lo he escuchado antes ... ¿Entonces por qué está en mi cabeza? Me está volviendo loco.

"¡Hey! ¡Dylan! Parpadeo un par de veces.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, mirando a Nolan.

"¿Vas a tomar tu oportunidad, o estar ahí como un idiota?" Hace un gesto hacia nuestro juego de billar.

"Uh ... Sí." Me inclino, alineando mi disparo.

Los últimos meses han sido extraños. Si no es esta la canción aleatoria que suena en mi cabeza, son pensamientos aleatorios que aparecen o emociones aleatorias que llenan mi pecho y explotan tanto que no puedo estar cerca de mis amigos por miedo a lastimar los. No soy ajeno a la ira, pero el alma que vacía la tristeza recorre mi cuerpo en el momento más extraño es algo que sé que no es natural.

Tampoco es inusual que tenga grietas o cortes. Pero recientemente tuve cortes abiertos ante mis ojos sin razón. La primera vez que sucedió estaba jugando al billar en LUX cuando sentí como si un cuchillo hubiera sido arrastrado por mi espalda. Charlotte fue quien señaló que la sangre que goteaba empapaba mi camisa, y afirmó que debía haberme apoyado en algo cuando estábamos en los puertos, pero no había estado allí y no tengo idea de dónde vino ese corte. Los moretones aparecen de la misma manera, en los lugares más extraños, como mis muslos o tobillos, axilas y caja torácica. Desaparecieron y reaparecieron semanas después.

Pero, lo más aterrador y espeluznante que sucede es cuando las palabras al azar comienzan a aparecer en mi mano o brazo derecho. Soy diestro y no puedo escribir con la izquierda, así que no puedo escribirlos, tampoco son mi letra, así que no sé cómo van a llegar allí. Son solo notas de una palabra, como Estrella o Calle Norte, nunca una oración completa. Tampoco se lavan, pero desaparecerán de la misma manera en que aparecen.

"¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche?" Me miró fijamente Nolan.

"Nada." Suspiró, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Dylan, odio decírtelo, pero has estado raro los últimos meses." Me da un codazo mientras me pongo de pie para embolsar dos bolas de billar.

"No, no lo hice." Me encojo de hombros, haciendo una fila de nuevo.

"Charlotte y yo estamos de acuerdo. Tienden a desaparecer te y cambios de humor, eres una cabeza de aire por falta de un término mejor." Él me mira expectante.

"Dime cómo te sientes realmente". Pongo los ojos en blanco, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

"¿Has conocido a tu alma gemela, verdad?" Arrugué mis cejas hacia él.

"¿Mi qué?" Pregunto.

"Alma gemela ... Conoces a la persona con la que estás destinado a pasar tu vida". Se burla, golpea una de las bolas y golpeó la mía en el bolsillo. "MIERDA".

"¿De verdad crees esa mierda?" Me río. "Nolan, sabes que no puedo sentirlo." Me encojo de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿por qué mis padres son almas gemelas?"

"Tu papá se divorció de tu madre después de que ella lo engañó con tu vecino". Murmuró.

"¡Aún así!" Él persiste.

"Nolan, sin ofender, pero soy el producto de dos personas que no son almas gemelas. Así que nunca voy a encontrar una. Ya no existen más de todos modos. Además, ¿hay algún tipo de rastreador interno para ellos? Lo dudo." Niego con la cabeza, hundiendo la última bola y terminando mi bebida.

"Mamá dijo que puedes escuchar sus pensamientos o sentir su dolor". Se encoge de hombros, marcando con tiza la punta de su palo de billar.

"¿Qué?" Me asfixio, dejando mi vaso.

"Sí, dijo que cuando era más joven sintió que la apuñalaron una vez, que tenía una cicatriz en el brazo, el mismo lugar donde apuñalaron a mi padre mientras estaba en el hospital. La misma cicatriz, todo." Se encoge de hombros, acumulando las bolas.

"Extraño." Me estremezco.

"Sí", asiente. "Pero quién sabe. Tal vez murió como los dinosaurios." "Probablemente." Me río.

Las fiestas de Nueva Orleans son todas iguales. Siempre están en una casa extravagante, con ríos de bebidas gratis, música pop detestable y el mismo grupo de niños ricos del barrio francés vomitando sobre el césped de sus amigos. Charlotte había arrastrado a Nolan y a mí aquí después de que ella insistió en que hay alguien que ella necesita ver. Navarro, por supuesto, ya está aquí con su novia y sus amigos, Caleb es uno de ellos. Él hace que mi sangre hierva.

No soy exactamente el tipo de hombre para ir a fiestas en casa. Estoy abajo por una noche en el bar, pero en el segundo alguien entra a la casa, estoy fuera. Es extraño estar en el espacio personal de alguien y beber. Siempre hay cosas que no puedes tocar, habitaciones en las que no puedes entrar y extraños secretos familiares que siempre se revelan.

Hoy no es diferente. Es el cumpleaños de Caleb. Alguien en el equipo de fútbol pensó que sería una buena idea lanzar una bengala para celebrar, solo que Caleb no la está pasando bien. Hace unos minutos salió furioso, su suplicante novia Phoenix rica y perra le pisa los talones mientras todos los demás continúan festejando sin él, sin importarle siquiera que sea su cumpleaños, la razón por la que se supone que todos deben estar aquí.

Me había relegado a la cocina, no hay muchas personas por aquí. Todos los demás están en el patio jugando beer pong, o juegos con cerveza en caja. Hay quienes están sentados en la sala de estar jugando juegos infantiles de fiesta que deberían haber desaparecido tan pronto como todos hayan cumplido trece años, pero es evidente que no.

Sentado en el banco y mirando alrededor de la cocina, puedo ver una foto de Caleb y Navarro por lo que solo puedo suponer, era cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria. Es gracioso lo mucho que han cambiado y cómo ambos están en lados opuestos de una guerra civil. Un dolor abrasador se cierra a través de mi ojo izquierdo, convirtiéndolo en agua. Gimo, cubriéndolo con mi mano. Lo saco para revelar el líquido negro. Confundido miro en el reflejo del gabinete de vidrio, no hay nada allí. Pero la sensación ardiente permanece.

Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de entrada, extiendo la mano para abrirla cuando un dolor agudo me recorre las piernas como si alguien estuviera tomando un rallador de queso en mi espinilla. Me muerdo el labio para evitar gritar de dolor. Una vez afuera, enciendo un cigarrillo para calmar mis nervios. El dolor continúa desgarrando mis piernas, pero ahora está casi insensible. Toda la sensación es extraña y no puedo entender qué está pasando.

"¡Oye! ¡Dylan!" Cora camina hacia mí.

"Miller". Asiento, lanzando humo sobre mi hombro.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa con el ojo negro?" Arrugó la cara con confusión.

"¿Ojo negro?", Cuestionó.

"Aquí", le tiende la cámara a su teléfono, parece que me han dado un puñetazo.

"¿Qué diablos?" Preguntó, limpiándose. El polvo negro ensucia mis dedos.

"Espera ... Es eso ..." Ella toca mi piel. "Oh, Dios mío, eso es delineador de ojos". Se ríe.

"¿Cómo?" No puedo siquiera comenzar a preguntarme cómo llegó eso. Me froto el ojo con la mano.

"No, eso empeorará las cosas. Espera." Ella saca una especie de paño húmedo y lo limpia.

"Extraño." Murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Ella tararea, sentándose a mi lado.

"Supongo que vas a hacerlo de todos modos." Me encojo de hombros, desinteresado.

"¿Por qué has estado evitando a los escorpiones?" La fulmino con la mirada.

"No eres una de ellos, Miller. No me importa lo que dice Navarro." Gruño, ella siempre está metiendo la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas. Ella es una Miller y los Miller son así.

"No me refiero a que sea ... yo solo ... Eres más arrogante de lo normal. Sin ánimo de ofender." Ella sonríe.

"¿No se puede dejar solo a un hombre en este lugar?" Gimo, apagando mi cigarrillo y poniéndome de pie.

"Sabes que no es algo de lo que temer". Llama.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido.

"Al escucharlos ... Sintiendolos. Christian y yo lo descubrimos cuando éramos niños." Fingí confusión.

"¿Imaginé qué? ¿Estás borracha?" Pregunto.

"Almas gemelas, Dylan". Se ríe, saltando junto a mí de vuelta a la casa.

Niego con la cabeza a la chica de Navarro. A todo el mundo le gusta pensar que hay alguien por ahí solo para ellos, una especie de otra mitad, pero si soy honesto conmigo mismo, no existe tal cosa. No hay una pareja perfecta, no hay alma gemela, no hay otra mitad. Todos estamos tan jodidos como todos los demás y tenemos suerte si encontramos a alguien que esté dispuesto a aguantar nuestra mierda al final.

Mis padres no eran almas gemelas, por lo que nunca tendré una. No existen de todos modos. Incluso si lo hicieran, estoy destinado a pasar mi vida solo y buscando mi otra mitad como un castigo por el hecho de que mis padres me tengan a pesar de no ser almas gemelas. No puedo y nunca sentiré a mi alma gemela ni escucharé sus pensamientos. Es una maldición que muchos creen que es verdad, pero creo que estoy destinado a estar solo. Para siempre

Un grupo de personas pasa caminando hacia la puerta de entrada allí iba Caleb y su amigo Red. Detrás de ellos, una chica los sigue, y los sigue con aspecto de llegar tarde. No entiendo por qué la gente se apresura a ir a fiestas, no te perderás nada. Lo mismo sucede cada vez, bebiendo, vomitando, ligando, y alguien siempre se mete en una pelea a puñetazos.

Esa persona en una pelea a puñetazos es Nolan. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, me dirijo al patio donde Nolan está siendo acosado por un grupo de Halcones. Charlotte intenta mantenerlos separados, pero su pequeño cuerpo la hace tan intimidante como una ardilla en el mejor de los casos. Enojado, me paro frente a ella y cruzó los brazos, solo para que uno de los desagradables atletas me empuje. Me río, tirando de mi puño hacia atrás y dejándolo volar. Nolan se está limpiando la sangre de la boca, cuando lo sacó de la chaqueta, Charlotte nos sigue.

Le tiró un trapo de cocina del fregadero. Me siento en el mostrador, doblándose el puño, dolor que irradia a través de mis dedos. Lo ignoro, pero una fuerte maldición me llama la atención. Miro hacia arriba para ver a la chica que vi corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la puerta de la cocina, acunando su mano y murmurando de dolor. Su expresión se relaja a una mirada fría.

Me reí cuando la veo sumergir su dedo en el glaseado de la torta de cumpleaños de Caleb y chuparla de la punta. Ella debe haber escuchado mi risa porque sus ojos parpadean a los míos, una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios morados mientras toma una fresa y la muerde. Ella me está mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Pero tan rápido como parpadeo, ella se ha ido.

Vuelvo a sintonizar la conversación entre Nolan y Charlotte. Ella lo está regañando como si de su madre se tratase, regalándole por pelearse con los Halcones y luego tener que hacer que vaya y salve su trasero como de costumbre. Solo sacudo la cabeza y me río de él mientras le pongo caras detrás de la espalda de Charlotte, imitando la mientras lo regaña. Ella se da vuelta para mirarme y yo sonrío, ella sabe lo que estaba haciendo y suavemente me da una palmada en el brazo.

Salto del mostrador y la sigo por la casa hacia la puerta de entrada. Nolan siguiéndonos, parece que quien quiera que Charlotte haya deseado o necesitado ver, no se ha mostrado. Ella no había dicho nada sobre ellos, y parece estar un poco cautelosa, lo que me preocupa. Charlotte es la hermana que nunca tuve, y la amo. Cada vez que la lastiman, Nolan y yo salimos a divertirnos juntos.

La decisión de irse se toma cuando Charlotte sube a su motocicleta y se pone su casco. Mirando hacia atrás en la casa con música estruendosa retumbando por sus ventanas, veo a la chica fria de pie junto a la puerta trasera mirando a un grupo de deportistas jugar al beer pong. Parece que no pertenece aquí, no hay gente a su alrededor, lo que me hace pensar: ¿quién va a una fiesta solo?

Al subirme a mi motocicleta, al ponerme el casco me da un sabor extraño a fresa, como si acabara de comer una. Lo atribuía a otra cosa aleatoria que me sucedió y no le di importancia. Girando la llave en el encendido y siguiendo a Charlotte por la calle hacia Bywater. Pero no puedo deshacerme de esta extraña sensación que lentamente se escapa de mí a medida que me alejo cada vez más de la casa de Caleb.

Algunos se quejaron que mudarse a ST Dominican High es lo peor del mundo. No lo creo. Claro, los Halcones y su grupo de imbéciles elitistas son molestos, pero sufriría por estar con ellos para obtener una escuela decente con aulas y libros de texto decentes. No es frecuente que los chicos que no sean del barrio Francés tengan una oportunidad como esta, así que cuando la tengamos, la tomamos y nunca la dejamos ir.

"¿Tienes un bolígrafo?" Dice Nolan.

"Sí, te juro que si pierdes este te voy a asesinar" gimo, entregando a Nolan un bolígrafo.

"Sigues diciendo eso y, sin embargo, no me haces nada." Se ríe mientras caminamos hacia la clase de matemáticas.

"¿Esto es suficiente para ti?", Balbuceé, dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" Él gime, empujando la puerta para abrirla.

"Tú lo pediste." Me encojo de hombros desinteresadamente mientras me siento en nuestro escritorio.

"Idiota". Murmura, desplomándose a mi lado.

Abrí mi libro de texto y comencé a leer el capítulo antes de que comenzara la clase. Puede que esté bien en la escuela, pero no me gusta hacer las tareas. No es que no sepa cómo hacerlo, es solo que entre los escorpiones y la escuela, no tengo tiempo. Probablemente podría hacer tiempo, pero tampoco exactamente quiero hacerlo.

"Todos, tomen sus asientos y tranquilícense".

Miro hacia la pizarra y echó un vistazo a la chica de la fiesta de Caleb que pasa caminando. Me sacudo y trato de concentrarme en la clase, pero tan rápido como ella entró, ella se fue. Parada en la puerta, parece que quiere asesinar a alguien. Su expresión es estoica y poco acogedora.

"Ah, debes ser Holland".

"Lo soy". Asiente, haciendo que nuestro profesor de matemáticas dé un paso atrás.

"De acuerdo, toma asiento y comenzaremos". Los nervios son visibles en la cara de la Sra. Nelly.

Observó con atención mientras camina entre las mesas, sé que hay otro asiento vacío a mi lado, pero mi interés se agudiza cuando se sienta al lado de Gil Lewis. Intento ocultar mi risa cuando se acerca, claramente intimidado por su presencia. Ella ni siquiera dice una palabra ni lo mira, al instante está tratando de alejarse de ella y es gracioso.

"Hermano, ¿qué pasa con ella?" Gestos de Nolan hacia Holland.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto, garabateando una ecuación.

"Nadie puede soportar estar cerca de ella". Hizo una mueca.

"No. Ella está haciendo que todos se vayan y se manipulen para parecer como si no soportan estar cerca de ella. Lo hago todo el tiempo." Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Lo haces?" Pregunta Nolan, y yo lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Sí, idiota. lo hago. ¿Por qué crees que todos se dispersan cuando aparezco? "

"Imaginé que era tu cabeza desfigurada." Él bufó y se rió.

"Guau. Excelente Nolan, eres gracioso." Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a mover los ojos lo suficientemente fuerte en su comentario.

"Lo intento". Se encoge de hombros. "Oye, ¿qué crees que pasaría si fuera a verla y le pidiera que se sentara con nosotros en el almuerzo?"

"Creo que te golpearía en la cara y te diría que te vayas a la mierda", murmuré.

"Desafío aceptado." Él sonríe. Esto no va a terminar bien.

Toda la clase está un poco tensa una vez que entra Holland. Hay un espacio visible a su alrededor desde donde la gente ha arrastrado los pies. Es como si tuviera una burbuja invisible a su alrededor, separándose de todos los demás. Es auto fabricado. Debería saber, lo hago todo el tiempo. Es fácil parecer inasequible y desinteresado, manteniendo a todos los demás alejados de ti.

Algunas personas lo usan como un mecanismo de defensa. No puede pasar nada malo si nadie puede acercarse lo suficiente para que algo suceda. Ella no me está engañando. Ella podría estar engañando a todos los demás en este maldito lugar, pero no a mí. Claramente hay más para ella de lo que ella deja ver. Puedo ver la pequeña cantidad de tinta en su cadera que está saliendo por debajo del suéter que está usando.

Me encuentro incapaz de continuar haciendo mi trabajo. Mi cabeza está llena de esa maldita canción pop. Es como si mis oídos comenzaran a sangrar. Mi cabeza comienza a doler, el sonido de la canción se desvanece. Me agarro las sienes, se está partiendo. Apretando los ojos cerrados, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Empiezo a sentir náuseas y mareos.

"Uhm ... ¿Me pueden excusar? No me siento bien." Apenas puedo oír algo.

"Si puedes. Ve directamente a la enfermería." Escuché que Holland se levantó y se fue.

Mi cabeza deja de latir, el dolor menguante se aleja y anula. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso, el mareo disminuyó. Abro los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces ante el brillo repentino. Ni siquiera pregunto, solo me levanto y agarro mis libros, a pesar de que mi maestra y Nolan me llaman. Me dirijo directamente a los baños.

Abriendo la puerta, tiró mi bolsa en el suelo y me dirijo al lavabo. Salpicando mi cara con agua. No sé qué coño acaba de pasar, pero se sentía como si alguien estuviera clavando una cuña en mi cráneo justo entre mis ojos. Me tomo un minuto para calmarme, tratando de descubrir qué acaba de pasar, pero suena la campana para el almuerzo. El baño se inunda con los estudiantes.

Me voy, me dirijo a la cafetería donde sé que Charlotte, Navarro y Nolan estarán. Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de dolor, ni siquiera en las peleas en las que he estado y ha habido muchas de esas. Esto era algo diferente y sentía todo tipo de error. Es horrible y no lo desearía en nadie. Si hubiera continuado por más tiempo me habría desmayado.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasó?" Nolan me da un codazo en el hombro.

"Nada. Solo necesitaba salir de allí."

Me encojo de hombros.

"Mierda." Él pone los ojos en blanco.

"¡Déjame en paz Nolan!" Grito, golpeando mis puños sobre la mesa.

"¡Está bien!"

"Dylan deja a Nolan solo, solo está preocupado", le regaña Charlotte.

"¡Estoy harto de que todos se preocupen!", Gruñí.

"Lo siento por preocuparme." Charlotte resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviéndose hacia Christian, teniendo su propia conversación.

Antes de que pueda tomar represalias, Nolan está levantándose y fuera de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la hilera de estudiantes que esperan recoger su almuerzo. Entonces veo lo que está haciendo. Gimo internamente, sabiendo que esto no va a terminar bien para nada. No pensé que realmente lo haría, pero estaba claro que estaba equivocado porque ahora está caminando hacia Holland.

"¡Oye! Holland ¿no?" Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y tu eres?" Ella empuja, levantando sus cejas. Me río.

"Nolan Haynes." Él trata de encantar la, pero ella claramente no le hará caso.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Nolan?" Su tono está goteando de advertencia.

"Bueno ... no pude evitar ver que eres nueva y quizás quieras almorzar con nosotros", gesticula hacia nuestra mesa. Estoy apoyado en mi mano mirando cómo se desarrolla este accidente automovilístico con una sonrisa.

"Aquí está el problema Haynes, no hago buen juego con los demás. Especialmente aquellos que claramente no saben cuándo dejar a una chica sola." Me río con Christian, ambos golpeando con los puños sobre la mesa.

"Es Haynes".

"Lo que sea." Batirlo arrastrándose. Ella pasa a su lado y miró con asombro mientras se tambalea hacia la mesa.

"Eso fue excelente". Me río, aplaudiendo.

"Oh, como si pudieras hacerlo mejor". Se burla.

"Desafío aceptado." Sonrío, burlándome de él.

"¡No! Dylan Dunbar, por favor no lo hagas. Deja a la chica sola", advierte Charlotte.

"Estará bien." Me encojo de hombros, me levanto y camino hacia su mesa afuera.

Me meto las manos en los bolsillos, sabiendo que lo que voy a hacer podría ser de dos maneras: una chica me puede joder a puñetazos, o podría ver la sabiduría en mi sarcasmo y aceptar lo que yo voy a proponer. Solo puedo esperar que salga como quiero, porque de lo contrario nunca voy a olvidarlo.

"Oye, Holland". Me siento frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasa con las personas continuamente fastidiando?", Gime, apuñalando un tomate.

"Bueno, mira que Nolan piensa que no vas a hablar conmigo y que me encanta molestarlo". Así que digamos que nos sentamos aquí hablando durante un tiempo solo para obtener mi recompensa?" Sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

"¿Así que quieres usar me?" Ella arquea una ceja.

"Si así es." Asiento, sonriendo.

"¿Y por qué querrías molestar a tu amigo?" Empuja, hurgando en la ensalada que está comiendo.

"Porque a pesar de que es mi mejor amigo, todavía me encanta molestarlo. Especialmente cuando se trata de chicas bonitas." Me encojo de hombros.

"Oh, ¿entonces usarás a la chica bonita para molestar a tu mejor amigo?" Puedo ver la sonrisa burlona jugando en sus labios.

"Claro, si ella me lo permite". Me muerdo el labio, mirando a Nolan quien tiene su mandíbula en el suelo.

"¿Por qué no?" Ella sonríe, girando sobre su hombro y agitando sus dedos hacia Nolan quien golpea con su puño la mesa enojado.

"Ahí está, mi trabajo aquí, está hecho". Me río, me levanto. "Es agradable conversar contigo, Holland".

"Oye, nunca escuche tu nombre". Me detengo y me vuelvo hacia ella.

"Dylan Dunbar".

"Oh, tienes que estar bromeando". Ella sonríe riendo.

"Oye, no todos podemos tener nombres bonitos". Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Pero Dylan Dunbar es el más bonito de todos los nombres bonitos. Es una pena que su dueño no lo sea." Puedo verla metiendo su lengua contra su mejilla.

"Tal vez sea para ser irónico". Me muevo con eso.

"¿Irónico? ¿Y que? ¿De verdad eres impetuoso? Ella se da vuelta en su asiento e inclinada hacia atrás.

"Tal vez lo estoy".

"Supongo que finalmente lo sabremos". Se encoge de hombros. "Bye Dylan Dunbar".

"Adiós Holland". Asiento con la cabeza volviendo a entrar.

Mientras camino hacia la mesa donde mi grupo de amigos se sienta, no puedo evitar sentir que alguien ha dejado caer un peso de cien kilogramos sobre mi pecho. No puedo respirar adecuadamente. Se va relajando a medida que me acerco a la mesa, y mientras me siento puedo probar refrescos de cereza. Busco mi agua de mi bandeja y la trago, inseguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Cómo carajo es eso posible? Te juro que eres como una especie de imán de mierda." Nolan gime.

"Sí, un imán de chicas". Bufó riendo.

"Ustedes son asquerosos y deberían avergonzarse de ustedes mismos". Charlotte pone los ojos en blanco.

"Aww, ¿qué pasa Charlotte? ¿Quieres un turno para la chica bonita también?" Me río tirando de su pelo.

"Eres una maldita niña". Se ríe, mordiendo su manzana.

"Charlotte, ¿en serio? Sabes que odio los clubes". Gimo.

"¡Nolan rescatanos, por favor!" Ella trata de tirar de mi sofá.

"No". Niego con la cabeza, y con un tirón rápido ella se derrumba en el sofá a mi lado.

"¡Dylan Dunbar! ¡Vamos, ni siquiera es un club gay esta vez!"

"¿Esta vez?" La miro, sabiendo mejor.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo! ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?" Ella golpeó sus pestañas. "¿Qué pasa si me asaltan o algo así?"

"Charlotte, estás en una pandilla. Si no puedes arreglárselas sola, hay algo mal." Murmuró negando con la cabeza y bebiendo mi cerveza.

"Bueno. Voy a ir por mi cuenta entonces." Escucho el cambio en su tono mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

"¡Charlotte! Charlotte espera! Elizabeth!" Ella se detiene y me mira.

"¡No uses ese nombre!", Regaña.

"Iré contigo, ¿está bien? Pero no esperes que lo disfrute." Suspiro.

"¡Gracias!" Ella sonríe, saltando sobre mi regazo y abrazándome.

"Está bien, está bien". Me levanté, Charlotte todavía se aferraba a mí. "Déjame cambiarme".

"¿Alguna vez mencioné que eres el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos?" Ella sonríe, se deja caer en el sofá.

"Solo cuando quieres algo". Llamé por encima de mi hombro, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

No es inusual que Charlotte salga un sábado por la noche; de hecho, es extraño si no lo hace. Por lo general, Nolan irá con ella, los clubes son más su cosa que la mía. Pero claramente surgió una mejor oferta y dejó a Charlotte colgada. Lo que significa que tengo que tomarme el relevo e ir con ella. Aunque preferiría estar en casa, sé que si me quedara en casa, me volvería loco preguntándome si está bien. Entonces, aquí estoy, yendo de fiesta con una chica que es conocida por sus borracheras.

Ni siquiera sé qué ponerme en estos lugares. Quiero decir que las chicas lo tienen bastante fácil, simplemente usan lo que quieran, o lo que crean que les llamará la atención, lo cual es bastante justo. ¿Y nosotros? Literalmente usamos lo mismo que hacemos día por medio: jeans, camiseta y chaqueta. Pienso en usar mi chaqueta de escorpión, pero ir a Riverbend con una piel no siempre es la mejor idea; de hecho, es bastante tonto. Hay pandillas mucho más grandes que Los Escorpiones en Riverbend, y son más notorias que nosotros. Estaría pintando un objetivo en mi espalda.

Me conformare con una chaqueta de bombardero negra y agarré mis llaves, Charlotte terminará demasiada borracha para llegar a casa y así es que en noches como esta, saco el auto. Charlotte está impaciente esperando junto a la puerta cuando regrese. Ella me mira, su mirada se estrecha en lo que estoy usando. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, tiró los brazos hacia arriba.

"¿Qué pasa?" Gemí.

"Nada ... Solo me pregunto si alguna vez te he visto sin una piel de escorpión". Se ríe.

"Oh, ja, ja". Me burlo, abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que salga.

"Espera, ¿esas llaves pertenecen al Charger?" Ella sonríe.

"Sí, Charlotte. Iremos en él." Murmuró, cerrando la casa.

"¡Joder, sí!" Ella llama, dirigiéndose al garaje.

La sigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dirigiéndome al garaje. Guardo mi coche en secreto, encerrado en el garaje junto a la casa. Lo había construido desde cero después de comprar un caparazón. Es un negro Dodge Charger 1969. Aparte de mi motocicleta, es la única otra cosa en mi vida que amo más que nada. Solo sale cuando es necesario.

Abro las puertas y entró. Charlotte se ríe, tamborileando sus manos en el tablero con entusiasmo. Sonrío, riéndome de ella y lo emocionada que se siente con un auto decente. Aunque, podría ser el alcohol que ella ya consumió. Giro la llave y el motor vibra a la vida. Sé que ir de discoteca con Charlotte siempre va a ser muy diferente a lo que espero, siempre es una aventura, eso es seguro.

"¡Vamos Dunbar! ¡Acelera! ". Se ríe.

"No, sabes que no arruino mis autos, Charlotte." Suspiro, fundiéndose en la carretera.

"¡Por favor!" Ella junta sus manos, suplicando. "¡Mira al idiota que tenemos al lado, se está burlando de ti!"

"No, no lo es" Miro hacia el tipo que nos mira desde el lado del pasajero. Él se está burlando de nosotros.

"¡Míralo! ¡Está acelerando su patética pieza de mierda!" Se queja.

"Oh, bueno", me encojo de hombros, ella se burla de mí, pero me río y pongo mi pie en el suelo, dejando a la idiota en el polvo detrás de nosotros.

"¡WOOOO!" Charlotte está saliendo por la ventana.

"¡Pon tu trasero de vuelta en ese asiento, o te atare al asiento!" Grito, tirando la parte de atrás de sus pantalones cortos hacia la cabina.

"¡Lo siento abuelo!" Saca su lengua.

"Me lo agradecerás más tarde." Suspiro, apoyándome contra la ventana.

La fila para el club está a la vuelta de la esquina. Trato de no dejar que mi enojo se conozca, no quiero que el estado de ánimo de Charlotte se arruine. Me apoyo contra la pared, mis manos se clavan en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta esperando nuestra oportunidad de entrar, nuestra identificación falsa está metida en la bolsa de Charlotte. Donde quiera que miro hay muchachos pasando el rato, mirando con lascivia a las chicas que esperan en fila con sus amigos. Hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Charlotte está enviando mensajes de texto rápidamente por su teléfono, probablemente enviando mensajes a la persona con la que se va a encontrar esta noche. Sin duda terminaré solo en el bar, observando mientras Charlotte liga con quien sea que le llame la atención. Juro que la mujer tiene un don cuando se trata de encontrar a la persona adecuada y simplemente bloquearla. Entre Nolan y yo, nos quedamos cortos la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez sea porque Charlotte es mucho menos intimidante.

"¡Yo! ¡Tierra a Dylan!" Miro hacia abajo a Charlotte quien agita sus manos frente a mi cara. "¿Vienes?"

"Uh ... Sí." Asiento, dobló a la vuelta de la esquina y en la entrada donde estoy cegado por las luces estroboscópicas.

Hay una música estruendosa sacudiendo las paredes y mi cerebro. Las luces son cegadoras y hacen que sea difícil concentrarse, todo parece que se mueve en cámara lenta, como una película de stop motion. Reconozco la canción que está sonando, es la misma maldita canción pop que he estado escuchando en mi cabeza durante meses. Gimiendo, sigo a Charlotte al bar.

Pasamos por grupos de personas, y nos arrastramos al bar, donde es casi imposible hablar por encima de la música detestable. Miro a la multitud en la pista de baile, notando que reconozco a alguien. Es Holland. Ella baila contra un tipo, sus manos sobre ella. No pensé que ella fuera del tipo para venir a un club. Pero no la conozco en absoluto. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y una sonrisa diabólica se extiende por su rostro.

"¡Dylan! ¡Dunbar!" Miro hacia abajo a Charlotte quien está empujando una cerveza en mis manos.

"Gracias." ella asiente y se dirige hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando miro hacia atrás, Holland se ha ido. Encuentro un asiento en el bar y lo tomó, mirando lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Hay tanta gente apretujada en el pequeño espacio que es casi imposible respirar y el aire está tan caliente que no estoy seguro de si es verano o invierno en este momento. Instintivamente agarré las muñecas de quien decidiera poner sus manos sobre mis ojos.

"¿Adivina quién soy?" Se me pone la piel de gallina a medida que su aliento golpea mi piel.

"¿En serio?" Gimo, soltando mi agarre. "No le haces eso a un miembro de una pandilla armada, Holland".

"¡Vamos, Sour Puss, vive un poco!". Aparece frente a mí.

"Sí" asentí, revisando mi pulso. "¡Todavía vivo!" Pongo los ojos en blanco y bebo mi cerveza.

"¿Quién pensaría que un gran motociclista malo tiene miedo de la pequeña y vieja?" Ella reflexiona, ordenando su bebida.

"¿Asustado? Holland, sabes que mi reacción natural es golpear primero y hacer preguntas más tarde, ¿verdad?, Podría haberla lastimado."

"Y ahora sabes que mi reacción natural es no hacer preguntas en absoluto". Su sonrisa es tortuosa.

"Lo que sea", me encojo de hombros.

Está mirando a la multitud frente a ella como un gato esperando a abalanzarse sobre algún ratón pobre e inocente. Ella está constantemente buscando a alguien, algo, como una presa. Sus botas están enganchadas alrededor del taburete de la barra en el que está sentada, su pequeña falda plateada sube por su muslo demasiado alto, no es que me queje. Ella me mira, y al instante la sensación de ansiedad llena mi sistema, pero no estoy ansioso.

"Baila conmigo". Ella ordenó, poniéndose de pie.

"No". Niego con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Impetuous Boy ... ¡Divirtámonos un poco!" Su aliento está contra mi piel otra vez y apenas puedo manejarlo.

"El tipo de diversión al que estoy acostumbrado, no involucra clubes". Murmuró, tirando de su muñeca para soltarme del agarre.

"Tampoco la mía". Su mano agarra la mía nuevamente, tirando de mí hacia la multitud oscilante.

"Buena suerte", resopló mientras intenta sacarme de mi asiento.

"No la necesito". Ella sonríe.

Una descarga de dolor se extiende a través de mi mano mientras sus dedos presionan en el punto de presión en mi muñeca. Dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa, me tuerce el brazo y me veo obligado a levantarme. La miré confundido, preguntándome cómo demonios ella siquiera sabría cómo hacer eso, y mucho menos hacerlo con alguien como yo que se destaca por la fuerza.

"Ahora que estamos en igualdad de condiciones aquí ... voy a ser honesta contigo". Ella sonríe.

"Aquí vamos", murmuró, frotándose la mano.

"Hay un tipo aquí que me insultó antes, y planeo ponerlo celoso. Entonces, ahí es donde entras. Si hay algo que estos idiotas de Riverbend odian, es a los escorpiones". Me burlo de su audacia de usar me, soy el que usualmente usa a todos los demás. Pero me intriga saber cómo sabe sobre Riverbend y los Escorpiones, dado que es nueva ...

"Bien. ¿Cuál es él? ", Cuestionó.

"Ese". Señala con una uña pintada de negro hacia un hombre de mi estatura, pero más escuálido.

"Pedazo de pastel". Me río, agarrando su cintura y empujándola hacia la pista de baile.

Contra mi mejor juicio, dejé que ella me usara de la misma manera que la usé contra Nolan. Y no voy a negarme a bailar con ella tampoco, está tan caliente como el infierno. El chico casi titila en la oscuridad de este club y no voy a mentir y decir que no tengo curiosidad sobre quién es, porque soy curioso.

A los pocos minutos de haberla puesto, la está mirando desde el salón al otro lado de la pista de baile. Subí las mangas de mi chaqueta sabiendo que mi tatuaje será la llama que enciende la chispa. En este momento, ni siquiera estoy considerando lo que podría pasarme como resultado. Las manos de Holland están enroscadas contra la parte posterior de mi cuello, sus ojos brillan con las luces, sus dientes se hunden en su labio cuando nuestras narices se rozan. Estamos tan cerca

"¡OYE! ¡Escorpión!" Me giró justo a tiempo para empujar a Holland detrás de mí cuando un puño colisiona con mi mandíbula.

"¡Oh, eso es todo!" Gruñí, dando tumbos y golpeándolo con mi propio puño.

"¡Mantén tus manos alejadas de lo que es mío!" Mi sangre comienza a hervir.

"¿¡¿Tuyo?!?" La voz de Holland viene detrás de mí. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

"¡Me reclamas!" Se le aparece en la cara.

"Primero que nada," Ella lo empuja hacia atrás con un solo dedo. "No soy un objeto, así que ni siquiera consideres reclamarme. En segundo lugar, me llamaste una puta barata, entonces, ¿qué es perfecto para una puta barata? Un Escorpión porque al menos él realmente disfrutará de comerme." Casi me asfixio cuando las palabras salen de su boca.

"¡MUCHO DRAMA! ¡FUERA!" Los guardias empujan a través de la multitud y me agarran, junto con el otro idiota y Holland empujándose por la puerta y hacia la calle.

Me tambaleo fuera, dándome cuenta de que Charlotte todavía está adentro y que no puedo volver a entrar después de la pelea que estalló. Me volteo, buscando al idiota que me golpeó para verlo caminando por la calle. Holland está apoyada contra la pared, sus manos sobre sus muslos. Ella me mira y se ríe, es casi una locura.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Grito, mirándola.

"Oh cálmate, no pasó nada". Ella sonríe.

"¿Eres estúpida, Holland? ¡Charlotte está ahí! ¡Sola! ¡Ella es una Escorpio y no muy buena para esconderlo!" Mi furia está ardiendo.

"Es una niña grande, estoy segura de que puede con ella misma". Se encoge de hombros.

"¡No es de ella de quien estoy preocupado!" Ella salta a mi tono.

Una fría sensación de miedo me inunda el cuerpo como una ducha fría. Solo mi corazón sigue acelerado y mi pecho todavía está lleno de ira. Me está confundiendo, confundiendo mi cuerpo porque ¿cómo puedo estar asustado y furioso al mismo tiempo? "No puedo ¡La mitad de esto no soy yo y mierda! No puedo soportar esto más." Mi puño golpea contra la pared de concreto.

"¡Jesucristo!" Las manos de Holland agarran mis sangrantes nudillos.

"¡Solo déjalo!" Gimo, tratando de separar mi mano de ella.

"¡No, estás sangrando!" Ella gira mi mano entre las suyas, mirando la sangre que mana de la piel rota.

"Está bien." Siseo.

"Cállate, Dylan, déjame arreglarlo." Saca un pequeño bolso de su bolso y saca un fajo de pañuelos desechables y algunas tiritas.

"¿Qué? ¿Acabas de llevar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, verdad?", Me burlo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"De alguna manera, de donde vengo, lastimarte es tan común como respirar". Realmente la miro, se está perdiendo la imprudencia que usualmente baila en sus rasgos.

"¿De dónde eres?" Empujo.

"Uh-uh. Esa es información confidencial." "Biker Boy." Ella sonríe, soltando mi mano."

¡MAL DUNBAR!" Charlotte irrumpe en la puerta.

"Lo siento." Me encojo de hombros.

"¡NO PUEDO LLEVARTE A CUALQUIER PARTE! ¡¿JESUCRISTO ES EL MURO TAMBIÉN ?!" Ella levanta los brazos con frustración.

"No era su ..."

"¡CALLATE NUEVA CHICA!" Charlotte la silencia, y por un minuto veo la ardiente ira ondeando sobre la cara de Holland.

"Charlotte, cálmate." Apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"¡No, Dylan! ¡Mi alma gemela está ahí y estuve así de cerca de conocerlo!" Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, y la estrechó en un abrazo.

"Lo siento. Lo lamento mucho, Charlotte."

Sé lo mucho que significa para ella encontrar a la persona que ha estado escuchando en su cabeza. Aunque no creo en ellos, lo animo porque sé que lo hace.

"Sé que no es importante para ti porque no puedes sentir el tuyo. Pero es importante para mí: Es raro que llore en absoluto.¿Quieres ir a casa?", Murmuro en voz baja.

"Sí". Asiente, limpiándose el desorden de maquillaje de su cara.

"¿Necesitas un aventón Holland?" No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí.

"Uhm ... No, está bien. Tomaré el autobús." Ella asiente torpemente.

"No, no lo harás, vamos." Envuelvo mis brazos sobre cada uno de sus hombros y comienzo a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Charlotte se acurrucó en el asiento trasero, alegando que estaba cansada y quería dormir. Le medio creí, sé que la otra razón es que no quiere hablar conmigo porque la arruine la noche, y eso me va a costar. Lo arruine No tuve que hacer nada con Holland, pero dejé que sucediera, y ahora mira dónde estamos.

"¿Es este tu auto?" La voz de Holland es silenciosa.

"Mhm". Asiento, cambiando de carril.

"No pensé que tengas uno". Ella se encoge de hombros y se dobla en el asiento.

"No siempre uso una motocicleta Holland. ¿De qué otra manera puedo ir y hacer las compras?" Sonrío.

"Para ser honesta, nunca pensé en la logística de eso en una motocicleta". Ella bosteza.

"No funciona". Me río en silencio.

"Estoy fuera de Oak y Spencer." Ella se frota los ojos.

"¿Oak y Spencer? ¿En Bywater?" No había notado su movimiento en un bloque literal desde mi propia casa.

"Sí ... El barrio Francés es muy caro", se encoge de hombros. "Además, es más como mi hogar de todos modos. Nunca viví en el lado bonito de la ciudad."

"¿Dónde creciste?" Pregunto de nuevo, esperando una respuesta cuando nos acercamos a su casa.

"Atlanta". Ella murmura. "Específicamente, Center Hill."

"Nunca lo he sido." Me encojo de hombros.

"Es uhm... Mucho más áspero que Bywater." Se ve distante.

"No voy a discutir eso." Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que hay lugares peores que Bywater en Nueva Orleans.

"Ese es mi casa", señala un hogar de mármol que luce lindo, con las luces encendidas por dentro. "Gracias por el paseo", murmura, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y saliendo.

Observó mientras ella camina por el camino, la puerta chirría mientras la abre. No pienso irme hasta que sepa que ella está adentro, no confío para nada en mi ciudad natal. No confío en quienes lo habitan. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, empiezo a conducir de regreso a mi casa, donde sin duda tendré que hacer colapsar a Charlotte por la noche.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad?" Miro a Nolan quien se sentó a mi lado en el sofá del salón de estudiantes.

"¿Qué hay de ella?", me preguntó, y yo sigo leyendo mi novela inglesa.

"Charlotte dijo que ustedes dos estaban bailando juntos el sábado por la noche. Debe haber sido una gran bebida que te compró para sacarte de allí." Se ríe.

"En realidad estaba jugando con un tipo de Riverbend, necesitaba un Escorpión para apretar sus engranajes." Me encojo de hombros, destacando una oración.

"Así que es por eso que te expulsaron y Charlotte es miserable". Concluye.

"Correcto". Resopló, frotándome los ojos cansados.

"Te perdonará", murmura, hurgando en su mochila.

"Lo dudo. No esta vez, lo arruine por su gran momento." Charlotte no me ha hablado desde la noche del club. Ahora es lunes.

"Ella necesita dejar que esto ocurra naturalmente. Deja de perseguirlo." Él gime.

"Mira, entiendo por qué lo está pasando. Está sola, sabe que tiene a esta persona con la que se supone que debe estar, pero no puede encontrarla. Eso tiene que volverla loca." Lanzo mi novela a mi bolsa, abandonando toda esperanza de estudiar con Nolan alrededor.

"Nos vuelve locos también". Él murmura.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Lo miro, sé que está ocultando la verdad.

"Estoy cansado de seguir buscando a esta persona con la que está destinada a estar. ¡Tengo el mío para buscar! ¿Bueno? Los he estado buscando todo el año ". Estoy atónito, sé que Nolan cree en ellos, pero no sabía que los había sentido.

"¿Has sentido a tu alma gemela?", Cuestionó.

"Sí". Suspiró, desplomándose en el sofá. "Y no tengo tiempo para buscarlos porque Charlotte siempre está buscando la suya".

"Al menos tienes a alguien a quien buscar", balbuceo, poniéndome de pie y recogiendo mi bolso.

"¡Dylan! ¡Oye! Oh, por el amor de Dios." Gime mientras me alejo.

No quiero enojarme tanto con él, ni con Charlotte. Crecí sin poder sentir mi alma gemela por mis padres. No sé lo que es escuchar sus pensamientos en su cabeza, o sentir las emociones que sienten. Saber que están en algún lugar pasando el mejor momento de su vida, o solo sentados tristes. No tengo esa conexión con nadie y por mucho que odie admitirlo, estoy celoso de ellos.

Puede ser completamente débil o lo que sea para mí querer tener un alma gemela, pero es verdad. ¿Es tan malo querer saber cómo se siente tener a alguien tan atraído hacia ti como lo eres hacia ellos? Por mucho que trate de distanciarse de él e ignorarlo todo, todo el mundo hablando sobre su alma gemela hace que sea increíblemente difícil no preguntarse cómo sería.

"¡Oye! ¡Escorpión! Gimo.

"¿Qué?" Su sonrisa es amplia en su rostro.

"Nunca dije gracias por dar un golpe por mí y todo." Ella se encoge de hombros.

"Holland ese golpe nunca fue destinado para ti, así que no me agradezcas". Murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué te pone de mal humor?" Ella es perspicaz.

"Nada". Me encojo de hombros.

"Podrías ser un miembro de la pandilla Sour Puss, pero eres un mentiroso mentiroso". Se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el casillero.

"Debo llegar a clase". Intento pasar junto a ella.

"Uh-uh. Son las ocho y media de la mañana, tenemos media hora. Vamos. "Ella une su brazo con el mío.

"Holland por favor, solo déjame en paz". Murmuró, mientras ella me arrastra por los pasillos de ST Dominican High.

"Sé que soy yo, que te tiene de mal humor. Te expulsaron de ese club y ahora tu amiga no te hablará. Es culpa mía." Ella se detiene, sentada en los escalones de la puerta del pasillo.

"Es mío porque te dejo salirte con la tuya". Me encojo de hombros.

"Guau, un caballero." Ella se burla, riendo levemente.

"Si no te importa, no estoy de humor." Me quejo, me pongo de pie, pero su mano me agarra del brazo.

"Lo siento, ¿está bien? Realmente soy una tonta. No vine a Nueva Orleans para arruinar más vidas. Entonces ... lo siento ". Se levanta y se aleja antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar de qué demonios se trata.

A lo largo de toda la clase mi mente se está llenando de teorías sobre lo que Hollande había dicho. No vine a Nueva Orleans a arruinar más vidas. ¿Las vidas de quién ha arruinado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Al menos lo hizo, o sólo está diciendo eso? Parecía muy triste, como lamentablemente triste. El tipo de tristeza que no sólo desaparece y a pesar de su persona sarcástica e imprudente - parecía casi rota. Charlotte está sentada al otro lado de la habitación con Nolan. Dejándome solo al fondo de la sala e inseguro de lo que está pasando con nuestro trío. Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde el preescolar y nunca habíamos peleado tan mal que nos hubiéramos desmoronado. ¿Quizás este asunto de las almas gemelas sea nuestra ruina? "Muy bien, terminan esto mañana. La campana del almuerzo está a punto de sonar, asegúrense de entregarla antes de las cinco de la tarde". Dijo mi profesor

Me levanto, apilando mis libros en mi mochila y colocándola por encima de mi hombro. Charlotte y Nolan ya se han ido y sé que no se me invitará a sentarme a la mesa del almuerzo, a pesar de que ningún Escorpión está solo, uno puede ser proscrito como castigo. Y el infierno no tiene furia como el desprecio de Charlotte Argent.

Camino penosamente hacia el patio lentamente, desinteresado en cualquier cosa fuera de mi cabeza. Si pudiera, me iría a casa. Pero esto no es P.A Capdau High y no puedo irme sin recibir una especie de reprimenda por mala conducta. A los del Barrio Francés les gusta tanto su castigo que es casi sádico. Veo que Hollande está sola en su mesa, como la última vez.

"¿Te importa si me siento?", Le preguntó.

"Es tuyo", ella patea la silla con el pie.

"Gracias." Murmuró, hundiéndome en él.

"¿Por qué no estás adentro?" Ella mueve su pulgar hacia los demás.

"Estoy en la casa del perro". Me encojo de hombros.

"Así que te sientas con la perra, tiene sentido". Ella asiente.

"No estás ..."

"Estoy bromeando contigo motociclista, relájate." Sonríe pero no llega a sus ojos. "¿Por qué estás de mal humor?"

"No lo estoy." Me encojo de hombros, sorbiendo mi agua.

"Por favor, tienes una cara más larga que un caballo. ¿Es esta mierda alma gemela?" Muevo mi mirada hacia ella.

"Por favor no". Gimo, rodando los ojos.

"¿No qué? Mira, si ayuda, no tengo uno ".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes uno?" Pensé que era imposible.

"No puedo sentir nada, así que claramente no tengo ninguno. Creo que la mía podría haber muerto, sabes, y es por eso que no puedo sentirlo." Mi corazón se rompe, pero realmente no parece que sea mío lo que se rompió.

"No puedo sentir el mío tampoco." Me encojo de hombros, mirando hacia el grupo de amigos que ríen dentro sin mí.

"¿Tus padres no son almas gemelas?", Pregunta, mordiendo su manzana.

"No". Niego con la cabeza.

"Los míos tampoco lo son." Ella se encoge de hombros. "Pero, lo bueno es que no voy a tener un hijo varón y un esposo para cuidar al bebé por el resto de mi vida", se ríe.

"Suerte", trato de sonreír, pero me siento fatal.

"¡Ay! ¡Mierda!" La sangre gotea del labio de Holland, ella toma una servilleta para limpiarla.

"¿Te mordiste el labio?", Cuestionó.

"Sí, malditas manzanas." Ella gime, me río ligeramente.

"Seguramente lo hiciste, y no por la manzana".

"Oh, ja, ja", pone los ojos en blanco y retira la servilleta, ahora su labio ha dejado de sangrar, pero está hinchado.

"¿Cómo estás encontrando Nueva Orleans" Realmente no sé de qué hablar con ella.

"Está bien, ciudad más pequeña de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Pero estoy en casa ahora." Ella se encoge de hombros.

"¿Por qué te mudaste?" Digo, queriendo saber más sobre ella.

"Uhmmm ... Mis padres obtuvieron nuevos empleos". Ella dice rápidamente.

"¿En Nueva Orleans?" Había trabajos pero normalmente pesqueros o atendiendo una tienda.

"Riverbend". Ella asiente, solo asentí también.

"¿Qué se siente ser un Escorpión?"

"¿Por qué no me lo dices tú teniendo en cuenta que sabías que a la gente de Riverbend no le gustan los escorpiones?" Sonrío.

"Solo lo sabía porque ese idiota me lo había dicho. Él tiene la boca floja." Casi escupo mi bebida.

"¿Todo lo que dices es un eufemismo?" Me río.

"Probablemente", se ríe. "Pero realmente, ¿cómo es?"

"No sé ... simplemente lo es." Me encojo de hombros, nadie realmente me lo ha preguntado antes. "Creo que son como mi familia, pero a veces es más pelearse que llevarse bien".

"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ustedes no son realmente los lobos más grandes que se supone que son". Sorbe su refresco, es cereza con sabor.

"Podemos ser ... Pero la mayoría de las veces estamos haciendo una mierda para sobrevivir". Jugueteo con el cierre de mi chaqueta.

"¡Oye! ¡Escorpión! ¡Saca tu veneno de la nueva chica! Ella es demasiado bonita para tu mafia." Red se acerca a la mesa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, sus payasadas ya han envejecido y estoy sobre ellos. Le pegué una paliza en una pelea a puñetazos, y lo había hecho nuevamente en la cancha de baloncesto. En este punto, no hay forma de que pueda regresar de eso, y él lo sabe. Pero eso no le impide probar esta mierda y me está poniendo de los nervios.

"Debes ser el líder de los deportistas". Holland sonríe.

"Collin, Red." Extiende su mano para sacudirse.

"Holland, y por cierto Red". Ella sonríe, haciendo caso omiso de su mano extendida.

"¿Sí Holland?"

"Creo que prefiero cogerme a un mafioso que a un niño de papi". Sonríe, riendo. "Adiós Red".

Comienzo a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de completa vergüenza en su rostro. Él se ve mortificado. Pronto es reemplazado por una expresión de odio y rabia, dirigida directamente a Hollande, quien expertamente lo tira, lamiendo la longitud de su dedo con su lengua. Si no fuera un gesto de hostilidad, lo encontraría caliente, aún lo hago.

"Odio a los deportistas". Ella hace un sonido de náuseas.

"Tendrás que ser la única chica en esta escuela que diga eso". Sonrío.

"No entiendo qué es tan atractivo estar sudado todo el tiempo y jugar con pelotas". Estalle en carcajadas.

"¿Es incluso accidental en este punto, o estás viendo cuántos eufemismos puedes poner en una conversación?" Preguntó mientras sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

"Ese fue accidental", se ríe, me parece que me gusta más y más.

"No eres tan mala." Me encojo de hombros.

"Oh, por favor, puedo ser tan mala". Su tono es juguetón, pero hay algo más allí.

La campana comienza a sonar, lo que indica el inicio de nuevas clases. Me recuesto en mi asiento, dejando que mis brazos cuelguen flojamente a los lados mientras gimo por ir a clase. Holland se ríe, juntando sus cosas y mirándome. Miro hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Ella solo sacude la cabeza y gesticula para caminar, así que me levanto y la sigo.

"¿Sabes que compartimos esta clase, verdad? Matemáticas no es la única clase que tenemos juntos", dice mientras arroja su manzana.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes historia con Morris?" Dudo.

"Si". Ella asiente. "¿Quieres que nos sentamos juntos? Quiero decir, a menos que quieras ser una solitaria."

"Cállate." Gimo, empujándola hacia el pasillo mientras ella se ríe burlonamente.

Me siento estúpido por eso, pero me siento cómodo con ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, no tengo miedo de compartir cosas con ella, por ocultar cualquier parte de la naturaleza de Escorpión con ella. Algo sobre Holland me dice que ella sabe más sobre el inframundo que la mayoría, pero no sé qué ni cómo. Ella es un enigma andante.


End file.
